Yottadere
A yottadere is a girl type that is noteworthy for her constant drinking of alcohol. Yottaderes are rarely seen without some form of alcohol in their hands (usually it's beer or saké). It is very rare that a yottadere girl will be sober, and she only becomes sober when it means getting her man. (Or Woman) Personality There are several different types of yottadere girls, ranging from serious and dedicated to wild and uninhibited. Almost all of them undergo some personality change when they get drunk or get sober. Officially, they are not separated into different categories. However, they tend to do things when drunk that they end up regretting if they get sober. Some get very angry and violent when drunk; others just pass out. If she finds the right man(Or Woman), she usually will stop drinking a lot suddenly. Meaning of the word Yottadere is derived from "yotta" (酔よった), meaning "drunk" or "intoxicated", which is the past form of "you" (酔よう), and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality or Fan made * Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail * Tina Foster from Ai Yori Aoshi (AKA Bluer Than Indigo) Liz from lets go mlp adult version * Revy from Black Lagoon * Tsunade from Naruto * Matsumoto Rangiku from Bleach * Misato Katsuragi from Neon Genesis Evangelion * Melissa Mao from Full Metal Panic! * Margery Daw from Shakugan no Shana (AKA Shana of the Flame Haze) * Ryoko Hakube from Tenchi Muyo! * Mitsune Konno from Love Hina * Naga the Serpent from The Slayers * Miki from Ramen Fighter Miki * Nonko Arahabaki from Y''uragi-sō no yūna-san.'' * Yukari Tanizaki from Azumanga Daioh * Miss Kobayashi from Kobayashi San Chi No Maid Dragon * Chitose and Junyou from Kantai Collection * Makoto Ashirai from Chokotto Sister * Bridget Jones from Bridget Jones * Eda from Black Lagoon * Dilly from Killer Campout * Dolly from Killer Campout * Misuzu Misaka from Toaru Majutsu no Index * Homer Simpson from The Simpsons * Peter Griffin from Family Guy * Barney Gumble from The Simpsons * BoJack Horseman from BoJack Horseman * Diane Nyugen from BoJack Horseman * Sarah Lynn from BoJack Horseman * Jimmy McNulty from The Wire * Trevor Balmont from Castlevania * Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty * Qrow Branwen from RWBY * Mr. Cat from Kaeloo * Franklin Sherman from The Critic * Lindy from Daria * Principal McVicker from Beavis & Butt-Head * Brian Griffin from Family Guy * William Murderface from Metalocalypse * Skwisgaar Skwigelf from Metalocalypse * Nathan Explosion from Metalocalypse * Pickles from Metalocalypse * Toki Wartooth from Metalocalypse * Miriam Pataki from Hey Arnold * Clay Puppington from Moral Orel * Early Cuyler from Squidbillies * Lil Cuyler from Squidbillies * Dr. Kenzo Tenma from Monster * Eva Heinemann from Monster * Sterling Archer from Archer * Malory Archer from Archer * Bender from Futurama * Princess Bean from Disenchantment * Cross Marian from D. Gray Man * Dr. Sakezo Sado from Space Battleship Yamato * James Bond from James Bond * Jack Torrance from The Shining * Rick Deckard from Blade Runner * Ben Sanderson from Leaving Las Vegas * Viktor Cherevin from Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit * Tina Peterson from Der Nachtmahr * Eddie Hitler from Bottom * Satellizer L. Bridget from Freezing! * Sumeragi Lee from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 * Denmark from Hetalia * Finland from Hetalia * Russia from Hetalia * Latvia from Hetalia * Prussia from Hetalia * Happosai from Ranma 1/2 * Komoe Tsukuyomi from Toaru Majutsu no Index * Bernard Black from Black Books * Father Jack Hackett from Father Ted * John McClane from Die Hard * Betty Leigh from The Gingerdead Man * Betsy from Dorchester's Revenge: The Return of Crinoline Head a.k.a. Dollface * Olivia from Doll Graveyard * Rich from Doll Graveyard * Satsuki Takayama from Paizuri Cheerleader * Ben Stephens from Black Holler * Daphne from Black Holler * Daisy from El Mascarado Massacre * Son Stas Polansky from Shopping Tour * Toot Braunstein from Drawn Together * Cheese Ball from Hellyfish * Nora from We are the Night * Kathryn Merteuil from Cruel Intentions * Dr. Noore Najjar from Far Cry 4 * Yogi from Far Cry 4 * Reggie from Far Cry 4 * Angel Dust from Hazbin Hotel * Husk from Hazbin Hotel * Ryan Harding from The Following * Frank Murphy from F Is for Family * Ed Wuncler III from The Boondocks * Val from Blood Ranch * Nikki from Bunni * Rick from Bunni * Justin from Bunni Gallery ACC34F74-44C1-44F5-969C-80BB7A1FF65E.jpeg|Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail 86D5AF0C-4DCD-4803-BE7C-BE57F7F8DF09.jpeg|Mitsune Konno from Love Hina]] D4341750-07A3-445C-A3ED-9C75E2E3C328.jpeg|Miss Kobayashi from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid IMG 20190706 135740 474.jpg|Tsunade from Naruto Category:Dere